wormfandomcom-20200222-history
PRTCJ
PRTCJ are military-adjunct capes trying to fill the hole of the PRT and the Protectorate. Modus operandi Named themselves after the oath that all members of the Protectorate swear.January 18th, 1993 “I, Alexandria, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the director appointed over me, according to the regulations of the PRTCJ.” Applause swelled around her. As far as the eye could see, there were crowds and flashing cameras. President Griffin extended a hand and she shook it. He leaned close, “You do us proud.” “Thank you, James. I’ll give my all.” He squeezed her hand and moved on. “I, Eidolon, do solemnly affirm…” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z“What was the plan?” she asked. “When you came?” “I’ve got six hours before I need to be in New York. They’re swearing me into the Protectorate.” “Congratulations,” Grue said. He sounded genuine. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6“I’m still not sold on the PRT issue,” Tristan said. “They’re gone. They aren’t coming back.” “The remnants of them are. Organizations using their files and methods. A military-esque group following the rules and regulations of the PRT’s code of justice. There are headaches involved.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.2 Tried to prove that capes could work under discipline.Her costume was white, with her usual symbol on it, the arrow pointing down and to the side, with a stream of lines flowing from the back of the arrow, over one shoulder. She wore a jacket with it, a near-black gray, given a faint magenta-red tint. ‘PRTCJ’ was printed on the back in big white letters. A lone stylized chevron was on the sleeve. There were things to be said about it, about the militaristic tilt of the group, the way the PRT and the Protectorate had broken in such a way that the Wardens had sprung up from one large chunk of the image, presentation and ideals. Crystal’s parahuman miltary thing was crudely forged from another chunk of what the PRT had been: the PRT’s old laws, rules, and discipline. A military-esque force without a government to serve or a hard and fast system of law to back it up. But it was Crystal’s call. Crystal’s thing. I held my tongue. - Excerpt from Flare 2.3 Noted for having a military aesthetic, and making sure the capes are highly trained and drilled.“If you want me to put a good word in with my guys, I’d be happy to.” “I don’t want to do the quasi-military cape thing,” I said. “A little bit too intense.” “Yeah,” Crystal said. “I’m so physically tired, two days out, that I’m not sure I would be standing if I couldn’t fly.” I looked down at the ground. Her feet were barely touching the ground. It wasn’t the physical intensity that worried me. It was the mental and emotional cost. It was the fact that when it came to the military and the military-like stuff, the trend was to beat the individual into shape. Organization, conformity. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Some of their fighting techniques was bleeding out into The Wardens teams.Dying 15.2 Structure Similar to the Wardens the PRTCJ is a successor organization trying to fill the gap, and likely emulates its organizational plan to some extent.“I don’t have any superiors,” the therapist said. “The PRT is done. There are groups trying to cobble together a replacement, but it’s looking shaky at best. I’m here because I was invited, and because I want to help people. I’d like to help you. I think everyone would be much happier if we found you a path that isn’t following in his footsteps.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 However the PRTCJ has a more military bent then its predecessor. Members *Rocketround *Laserdream History Background Its members and personnel were presumably members of The Protectorate and the Parahuman Response Team. Post-Gold Morning Assisted the Wardens despite being essentially rivals trying to claim legitimate succession from the same original organization. Up to a moment PRTCJ was kept out of the public eye, due to sensitivity of cape militarization without present legitimate government.“Citizen labor is going nuts. They’re massing, pulling in some outside help, a lot of other angry and frustrated citizens. I don’t have the full picture yet, but it’s all hands on deck. Wardens are coordinating Advance Guard, Foresight, Shepherds, the Attendant and others. They’re even bringing in the PRTCJ capes, which haven’t exactly been advertised to the public.” Crystal’s group. The situation was bad enough to open the can of worms that was capes serving as a military-adjunct force? In this climate, no less. - Excerpt from Flare 2.3 Post-Fallen fall Participated in Wardens' operations in northwestern USA, Russia,You’ve been on the front lines here, in the northwestern American states, and in Russia. You’ve seen what we’re up against. - Excerpt from Interlude 9 II and Cote D’Ivoire. Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes